


Belong

by Cold



Category: The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: 噬罪者





	Belong

站在簡陋的雙人床旁，Aaron這是近幾個月來再度踏上了美國的領土上，而他知道明天之後等待他的是一連串檢查與懲罰。

廉價旅館的窗戶外，景色是隔壁一面斑駁的外牆，他是個特工，他沒有家，而高調的住豪華飯店的這種事，以他的身分是個不明智的選擇，況且他也無意為之。

Aaron盯著床外殘破的牆面，那股熟悉的煩躁感又靜悄悄地回到了自己的身上，但那種曾令他疼痛的怒火已經散去，他想有一天這些煩躁感也會跟那些憤怒一樣，隨著時間從自己的身上消失。

因為他是噬罪者。

他們做的事是在道德上不被容忍的，但是有著更崇高的目的與利益。

他們都是嗜罪者，但他們還有信念。

他的長官，是這麼告訴他的。

那位斯文卻強勢的男人，Aaron只看過兩次，一次是在真正成為終局特工時，那個男人出現在他的面前，遞給了他第一份任務報告，然後溫和的對他說了句恭喜。而第二次再見到他時，則有無數生命才剛消失在他的手下，而原本溫和的男人，這次帶著強勢的話語，擊碎了他的同理心與迷茫，重建了他的信念。他的長官是個擁有強大信念的男人。

 

而他是個噬罪者，他還有信念。  
他是個噬罪者，還有信念。  
是個噬罪者，信念。

 

Aaron眨了一下眼，發現自己的腦袋已經開始沒辦法有其他的想法了。Aaron低下頭看了自己的手表一眼，然後拿起了放在小桌上的藥盒子，從中倒出了兩顆藥丸在手中。他看了下掌心上的藥丸，然後毫不遲疑的將他們乾吞了下去。他靜靜地坐到了床沿，等待著藥效的發揮。

Aaron緊緊地握住了手中那破舊的藥盒子。盒子堅硬的稜角陷進了他的掌心裡。  
他想，沒錯─這才是他的歸屬。

他是個噬罪者。

 

Fin.


End file.
